


Dinner At Eight

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are finally going out to dinner together, whether they like it or not.<br/>Prompt: "On a Date"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner At Eight

The restaurant was carefully selected. Private enough to escape the press, highbrow enough to suit Tony's standards and casual enough to keep Steve comfortable. 

Not that comfortable seemed to be on the table tonight. Both men sat silent, picking at their food. Pepper, Jan, and Carol had conspired to trick both of them into this date, and left them alone at the restaurant with the instructions that they were going to talk "or else."

After moving a single bite of steak around his plate for five minutes, Steve cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. 

"Zzt!" Tony said, raising a hand. "You don't have to. It's okay. You can go home and tell the scary ladies that you talked it out and we're okay. It's my fault. It's my stupid crush and you don't have to worry about it. It won't have any impact on anything. It'll go away after a while, they always do."

Steve sighed. "Tony..."

"No. I told you, we don't have to talk about this. It's nothing."

Steve glared across the table. "Tony, you kissed me."

"Won't happen again."

"Did you miss that I kissed you back?"

Tony waved a hand dismissively. "Reflex."

Steve grabbed the hand. "Tony, listen to me. Listen very carefully."

He waited. Tony tried to tug his hand back, but then settled for glaring at the saltshaker.

"Tony, I would like to ask you out on a date," Steve raised his other hand as Tony started to speak. "No, don't talk. Listen. I would like to ask you out on a date to this nice restaurant, and I'd like that date to start, oh, say 30 seconds after I stop talking."

Tony opened his mouth again, but Steve shook his head.

"No. I am not asking you on this date because I feel coerced, by you or anyone else. I have not been exposed to any mind-altering substances. I am not a Steve from an alternate universe. I am your Steve, and I do genuinely like you, and yes, Tony, that way. Okay? Now, if you don't want to go on this date with me, feel free to leave."

Tony gaped like a goldfish for a few minutes before looking down at the table and their joined hands. 

"So," he said. "Er, can I talk now?"

Steve nodded.

"Okay. Okay. I'll, er, go on this date with you. Erm. I'll order some decent wine. This is crap. Do you like your steak? Is it cooked right? I can send it back."

Steve laughed and nodded, squeezing Tony's hand before letting go. "Everything's perfect. Let's eat."


End file.
